masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the Underworld
The prime evils of the world hold great powers within them, ones that have the capability to bring about the destruction of all life but even their powers paled in comparison to those of Osiris. The power to toy with the souls of the fallen for all eternity caused great concern in the minds of Mephisto, Baal and Diablo. Osiris was never outright aggressive with his abilities, nor did he have to be. The only thing that he had to do was remind the all powerful beings: "No matter how powerful you may be right now, in death you are no different from an imp... To me, all souls are one and the same." Osiris alone constructed the Underworld and the tall pillars that support it and within this cursed underground landscape many restless spirits were left to wander around aimlessly in the hopeless search for rest. On a certain day, when a grave silence befell the world, he also felt a disturbance in his work. His long sealed chamber had been opened by an overwhelming power. "Oh? You're approaching me?" Osiris asked the unfamiliar figure... although he fully recognised the difference in power between them, he was still confident in his ability to talk his way out of any situation. Keeping his composure, the figure didn't exchange any words and merely smiled with a cold look in it's eyes. Osiris understood what the figure implied and as it left, he was left to think: "Well this just became very... interesting..." Location To fight Osiris you first have to acquire an Underworld Token from any of the following bosses: Moloch, Satanachia, Guardian Marble, Lilith, Vassago, Valefor, Adam, Baal, Mephisto, Diablo, Solomon, Aurelia and a small chance to drop from the Ergots around Guardian Marble's area. Equip the token into your inventory, gather your party near the tower and press the Under World Token (Hotkey X) boss. Endgame bosses and Baal have a far higher chance of dropping an Underworld Token. The Fight Osiris will spawn in the middle and in all 4 corners of the arena there will be 1 spire that spawns along side him. Every second or so a minion spawns on top of Osiris that deals a bit of physical damage. These minions benefit from Osiris' agility which he periodically gains more and more of. The longer he's alive without any spires dying the faster and faster his AGI gain will escalate. Upon killing a spire, all minions are dispelled and his agility is set back to normal. The prime ways of losing against Osiris are overestimating or underestimating your damage. If you kill all the spires too quickly because of panic, he will just gain a lot of agility really quickly and there won't be any chance of survival. If you commit all your damage onto Osiris and can't kill any spires because of cooldowns, you will find your tank dead in no time and the rest of your team will soon follow suit. Strategy You have to understand the limits of your damage and how much you can dish out in every situation and this in turn will determine your strategy. * If your damage is high, possibly because of 2 or 3 good damage dealers, it's best to go straight for Osiris from the start, use all the burst you have and have 1 damage dealer kill a spire if the need arises. * If you have mediocre damage with 1 good damage dealer and 1 that's undergeared/understatted or is otherwise less impactful, have your weaker damage dealer do his strongest spells on Osiris and slowly start working on killing a spire with either auto attacks or short cooldown spells. If the need arises have a support or the second damage dealer come finish the spire in time. * If you are lacking in damage, take the fight really slowly. Have your only damage dealer go on Osiris and 1 support dedicated to destroying a spires health down to 1 without killing it. Afterwards watch the health pool of your tank and the moment it starts dropping rapidly, finish the spire and move on to the next one.